In the ever-evolving mobile society, users can employ mobile devices to assist in finding many different types of information. For example, geolocation capabilities associated with mobile devices enable the user to retrieve maps to desired destinations. Additionally, search engines enable the user to then find an address to a given destination. However, these services simply show the street address, employ time-consuming compilation of the cross-streets indexes for a particular set of address entities, or use rules such as “850 Main St. must be on Main St. between 8th and 9th Avenues”. In many instances, destination addresses are not considered to be useful, and especially if not obtained timely and not according to commonly known junctions.